


Gym Boys

by sashiadoh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekLay, BaekXing, Buff Park Chanyeol, Casual Sex, ChanKai, Conyo, Exhibitionism, Eye Candy, Eye Contact, Fic Fest, Flirting, Gym, Gym Culture, Gym Sex, Hook-Up Culture, Humaling Fic Fest, M/M, Masculine Pairings, Oneshot, Open Relationships, PWP, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Tagalog, Workout Culture, excessive use of bro, gym buddies, public flirting, side baekxing, tagalog fic, workout buddies
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiadoh/pseuds/sashiadoh
Summary: "It's a jungle out there," Sabi ng mga tao tungkol sa laro ng paglalandi. Sa club, sa school, sa park, o kahit sa gym; isang malaking gubat ang mundo kung saan palabuy-laboy ang maraming taong sexually active.Kung gusto mong makasama ang isang tao, aba eh... kailangan mong sumali at umpisahin ang laro. Dahil kapag gutom ang dalawang leon sa isa't isa, magtatagisan pa sila ng awra sa malayo bago dambahin ang kalaro. Ang mahina at mabagal, talo.Hindi lang akalain ni Jongin na mahihirapan siyang akitin ang gwapong kasabay sa gym.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: HUMALING 2020





	Gym Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Nabuo ang fic na ito dahil sa prompt HUM012 ng Humaling Fic Fest 2020:
> 
> "Gym buddies chankai (na hindi naman talaga gym buddies, pareho lang silang regular dun sa gym and palagi silang sabay) na araw-araw may sexual tension sa workout sessions nila, until one day nagkasabay rin silang mag-shower."
> 
> Maraming salamat sa pagtangkilik sa FicFest na ito at sa pagbabasa ng fic na ito. Naku, noong una kong binasa ang mga prompts sa pista na ito, ang prompt na 'to ang talagang pinush kong isulat dahil napaka-malapit sa aking puso ang paksa at kultura na ito. Maliban sa mahilig ako mag-gym, naikwento rin ng mga kaibigan kong gay/bi/pan na nag-ggym ang mga karanasan nila sa paglalandi sa loob ng gym. Kaya, sa kalaunan, napasama rin ako sa mga kwento at gawain nila, at nakita ko rin itong nangyayari mismo sa aking harapan. Mga kaibigan, makatotohanan ang mga kaganapang ito at hango sa mga totoong karanasan ng mga kaibigan nating LGBT na nag-ggym. Mayroon talagang subculture na ganito ang mga LGBT na hindi siguro alam ng karamihan sa mga kaibigan nating straight, pati ang mga taong na hindi talaga nag-ggym.
> 
> Maraming salamat din sa Humaling Fic Fest na binigyan ulit ako ng pagkakataong magsulat ng kwento para sa inyong lahat. Sana magustuhan ninyo ang nasulat kong kwento at nawa'y maintriga rin kayo sa mga kababalaghang nangyayari sa loob ng gym. Salamat sa prompter at nawa'y magustuhan mo ang naisulat kong kwento. Sinubukan ko talagang isingit ang BaekXing pero sana okay lang na support characters sila sa kwentong ito.
> 
> DISCLAIMER!! Hindi po totoong gym ang tampok sa kwento na ito. Kung mayroon mang pagtutulad sa isang gym sa totoong buhay, nagkataon lang po ito.
> 
> Enjoy!

**-o-**

Kumakalansing ang pagbangga ng mga plates ng pulley machines kasabay ng paghinga at mahinang pag-ungol ng mga gumagamit nito. Dinig din ang pagsasalita ng mga broadcaster sa balitang ipinapalabas sa TV, at nakatutok dito ang mga nakababad sa treadmill at stepper na mahinang humahaginit. Sa may bandang likod, dinig ang pagsigaw ng numero at mga ‘go go go!’ na pinapares sa mga paghagis ng mga bola at ang pagsampal ng battle rope sa mat. Sa isang kwarto, may klase ng pagsasayaw ang nagaganap na, depende sa iskedyul, klase ng yoga o aerobics naman ang nagagnap dito. Medyo malamig din ang aircon ng establisimiento at naiilawan nang husto ang kabuuan ng lugar kaya masarap mag-ehersisyo dito.

Ito ang Feat-Pressed Fitness, isang popular na membership gym na kinahihiligan ng mga taong gustong mag-ehersisyo na kumpleto ang equipment, malinis, at komportable para sa kanila. Pagbukas na pagbukas ng gym sa umaga, agad na dumadating ang mga early morning patrons, at dumadagdag nang dumadagdag ang mga bilang ng taong nag-ggym habang tumatagal ang araw. Mga ikaanim ng gabi ang peak ng oras nila sa gym dahil labasan na ng mga nagtatrabaho at mga nag-aaral.

Kaya halos mga 6pm din dumadating si Kim Jongin sa gym. Galing trabaho, dumederetso na siya sa Feat Press Fitness para mag-ehersisyo, at ginagawa niya ito mga 5-6 na beses sa isang linggo (depende sa iskedyul niya). Biyernes ngayon kaya nagmamadali siya papunta sa gym dahil mabilis ito mapuno. Pag-iwan ng kotse niya sa malapit na parkingan, agad na pumasok si Jongin sa gym at dumeretso agad sa lounge area para hintayin ang mga kaibigan.

Ibinaba niya ang kanyang gym bag sa upuan bago maglakad sa coffee station. Nagtimpla siya ng mainit na coffee-flavored milk para magkaroon ng enerhiya sa kanyang workout. Pag-upo niya, ibinaba niya muna ang kape sa mesa bago replyan ang gym buddies niya. Malapit na raw sila.

Mahilig talaga mag-ehersisyo si Jongin. Sinisigurado niya na maigi niyang pinapangalagaan ang pangangatawan niya. Gusto niya talagang magmukhang sexy kaya binabantayan din niya ang kanyang diet para kitang-kita ang cuts ng kanyang abs. Hindi gaanong lumalaki ang kanyang katawan, pero okay na sa kanya ang pagiging lean at may kaunting laman—bagay naman sa kanya na mala-modelo ang katawan.

“Hoy panget,” Biro ng lalaking naglalakad palapit kay Jongin.

“Gags, mas nauna ako sa inyo today ah. Ba’t late kayo?” Tanong ni Jongin bago uminom ng kape.

“Sorry, Ni… traffic eh. Tapos late din kami natapos today,” Sagot ng pangalawang lalaki.

“Ahh… you had rehearsals ba sa QC?”

“Oo,” Atsaka umupo ang dalawang lalaki.

Sila ang mag-boyfriend na Baekhyun at Yixing, o B at Xing for short. Magka-schoolmate sina Xing at Jongin noong kolehiyo, pero mas nauna si Xing ng dalawang taon. Kabilang din silang dalawa sa dance org ng school kaya nagkakilala ang dalawa. Naging close sila noong inatasan si Xing na maging mentor ni Jongin pagsali nito sa org. Simula noon, naging isa sa mga matalik na kaibigan ni Jongin si Xing.

Si B naman, nameet ni Jongin sa isang event ng kolehiyo ni B. Sumayaw ang dance org nina Jongin at Xing at kumanta rin ang banda ni B sa event na yun. Pagkatapos ng event, naisipang maghapunan sina Jongin at Xing sa isang malapit na resto, kung saan naghahapunan si B at ang kanyang mga ka-banda. Tinawag sila ni B at doon nagsimula ang pagkakaibigan—at pagkaka-ibigan nina B at Xing.

“I thought na maaga kaming matatapos kanina. Meet ko sana si B sa office niya sa Ortigas on the way here,” Dagdag ni Xing.

“Ang kaso, mas nauna pa akong nag-out sa work kesa sa kanya,” Sagot ni B, yung nagsabi ng panget. “Kaya hinintay ko pa si Xing sa office tapos sabay na kami papunta rito.”

“Kape?” Tanong ni Xing kay B.

Tumango si B, “Sige.” At tumayo si Xing para pumunta sa coffee station.

Napa-buntong hininga si B sa kanyang kinauupuan at dumaing, “Hay salamat at thank god it’s Friday na.”

“Oo nga eh, tambak kami sa work this week,” Sagot ni Jongin habang naka-sandal sa upuan. “Malapit na raw kasi yung Christmas season kaya we’re actively sending out circulars regarding the holiday packages ng company.”

“Putangina, malapit na nga pala ang Pasko,” Ibinaba ni B ang kanyang ulo sa braso niyang nakapatong sa lamesa. “Please don’t remind me. Kaya nagkanda-leche leche na kami sa agency. Ang kalat.”

“Diba you said you wanted to quit na?”

“Dude, mas mahirap maghanap ng trabaho ngayon,” Inangat ni B ang kanyang ulo para yung baba niya ang nakapatong sa kanyang braso. “Okay na yung nasa kumpanya ako. More chances of winning a promotion. Mas gagalingan ko na lang yung mga susunod na pitch.”

“That’s good,” Uminom ulit ng kape si Jongin.

Bumalik si Xing, dala-dala ang dalawang tasa ng kape para sa kanila ni B. Umupo na nang deretso si B para inumin ang kanyang kape. Pagbaba niya ng tasa, may nakita siyang pumasok sa gym.

“Huy si gwapo o,” Bulong ni B kay Xing at Jongin.

“Tagal ko nang hindi nakikita yan,” Dagdag ni Xing.

“Noong nag-morning session ako mga two weeks ago, I saw him,” Sagot ni Jongin. “Maybe he like changed up his sched.”

At tumahimik na sila dahil palapit na si gwapo sa kanilang kinauupuan. Naka-beanie siya at naka-navy blue na hoodie—ngunit naka-itim na slacks si gwapo kaya mukhang galing trabaho rin ito. Kapwa gym member sa Feat-Pressed Fitness nina Jongin si gwapo at madalas silang nagkakasabay na mag-ehersisyo. Makapal ang labi, mapukaw ang mga mata, mestiso ang itsura, matangkad, at medyo malaman, kaya simula noong na-sight ng mga magkakaibigan si gwapo, lagi nila itong inaabangan. Gym crush, ganun.

Ngunit si Jongin ang talagang interesado sa lalaking ito. Kapag may pagkakataon, nagnanakaw ng sulyap si Jongin sa gwapong ka-gym—habang nagbi-benchpress, nagpu-pull ups, o kahit nakatambay lang. Matagal nang alam ni Jongin na may hilig din siya sa kapwa lalaki kahit gusto rin niya ang mga babae. Hindi siya obvious na bakla dahil wala sa kanya ang mga stereotypes ng mga baklang Pinoy. Mas nakakaexcite kaya ang hindi nalalaman ang sekswalidad ng tao lalo na kapag nasa publiko.

Tukso si Jongin. Master siya sa pang-aakit ng tao kahit saan siya magpunta. Kaya niyang paikutin sa kanya ang isang lalaki na kahit wala sa bar o club—pati sa mall, sa park, at dito rin sa gym. Laro ito. Isang laro ng tulak at hila gamit lamang ang mga mata at matusong paggalaw ng katawan. May kakaibang awra si Jongin na kaya niyang mang-akit ng mga lalaki na hindi alam nung lalaki kung bakla si Jongin, at hindi rin alam ni Jongin kung bakla ang inaakit niya. Nalalaman na lang kapag naghahaplusan na ang dalawa kung saan man sila mapadpad sa pag-lalandi nila.

_“You like guys pala..?”_ Kadalasan nilang tanong habang hinahawakan ang burat ni Jongin.

Nakakatawa at nakakatuwa para kay Jongin. Minsan nakaka-stress din ang ganitong sitwasyon dahil mas mahirap ang laro ng kapalaran. Nakakaaliw ang paglandi nang walang alam, ngunit mas ma-effort ito, at hindi mo rin alam ang magiging kalabasan, kumpara kung nasa gay bar ka. Swak na may mararating ang kalandian mo sa gabing iyon.

Sa Feat-Pressed Fitness, may ilan nang naging kalandian si Jongin, ngunit si gwapo lang talaga ang pinaka-pinagnanasaan niya. Sinubukan din ni B na akitin si gwapo ng ilang beses lang para sa playtime nila ni Xing, ngunit palaging hindi maganda ang timing ni B. Si Jongin lang ang nakaka-eye contact ni gwapo nang umaapoy ang kanyang mga mata.

“Op, op, op,” Biglang komento ni B nang tahimik noong may umupong lalaki na kasama ni gwapo.

“Kyung, you want coffee?” Tanong ni gwapo.

Bakit ba gwapo sila nang gwapo? Ah, hindi pa rin pala nila alam ang pangalan ni gwapo. Unang beses niya ring magdala ng kaibigan. Sa weekends, pwedeng magbitbit ng isang guest ang mga members, kaya siguro “guest” nitong gwapo si Kyung, na gwapo rin naman in fairness. Naka-salamin si Kyung at naka-beanie rin. Naka longsleeve sweater na itim ang lalaki at naka-itim na sweatpants. Makapal ang labi at malaki rin ang mata gaya ni gwapo, ngunit mas lamang nang kaunti ang pagka-chinito nitong si Kyung.

Tumango lang si Kyung at pumunta ring coffee station si gwapo.

“First time siya nagdala ng guest, ‘no?” Bulong ulit ni B. “Pero may itsura rin itong kasama niya ah. In fair… sana *PLU rin siya.”

[ _*PLU – “people like us”; tinutukoy sa taong magkaparehas ng sekswalidad._ ]

“Boyfriend..?” Pabulong na tinanong ni Xing.

“Gago napaka-malisyoso mo,” Sagot ni B nang pabulong, pero nariring pa rin naman ni Jongin. “Hindi ba pwedeng friends muna?”

“We’ll see,” Sagot ni Jongin nang maubos niya ang kanyang kape.

Tumayo si Jongin at pumunta sa coffee station para ibalik ang gamit na tasa. Kinagat ni B ang kanyang labi nang hindi siya mapa-ngisi sa ginawa ni Jongin. Tumahimik lang ito sa kinauupuan at uminom ng kape.

Tinabihan ni Jongin si gwapo at binanlawan ang tasa sa ilalim ng gripo. Nakataas na ang sleeves ng hoodie ni gwapo kaya nakalabas na ang tattoo sa braso nito. Sinigurado ni Jongin na sa pagbanlaw ng tasa, mahaplos ng kanyang braso ang braso ni gwapo nang very very light na ang tatama lang ang mga maliliit na buhok na bumabalot sa kanilang mga braso. Mga tatlong beses niyang naramdaman ang mahina at mabilis na paghaplos ng mga buhok sa kanilang braso. Sana naman may sparks.

Napansin niyang lumayo nang kaunti si gwapo at maliit na ngumiti sa kanya na parang isang “pasensya”. Sapat na yon para kay Jongin—naestablish na niya ang koneksyon sa araw na ‘yon at nagkita ang kanilang mga mata.

Nagsimula na ang laro.

Paglabas ni Jongin ng locker room, nakasuot siya ng itim na compression na kapit na kapit sa kanyang katawan kaya nabigyang-diin ang sexy na hugis ng kanyang katawan—malapad na balikat at maliit na bewang, at lean na muscles na umuumbok sa kanyang braso. Naka-navy blue na sports track pants din si Jongin para mas maiging gumalaw at mag-ehersisyo sa iba’t ibang mga kagamitan sa gym . Bitbit din niya ang isang bimpo at suot ang kanyang gloves. Kasabay niya sina Xing at B, na parehong t-shirt at sports shorts ang suot. Pag-umpisa ng kanilang pag-eehersisyo, saka lang pumasok sa locker rooms sina gwapo at ang kanyang kaibigan.

Pumunta muna sila sa matted area para mag-stretching. Si Xing lagi ang lider ng stretching nila—mahalagang parte ito ng warm up para hindi mabigla ang katawan sa gagawing pag-eehersisyo. At dahil mananayaw si Xing, lagi niyang dinadagdagan ng mga simpleng steps ng sayaw ang unang parte ng warm up para lang exciting. Kadalasan, sinasabayan nila yung tugtog sa katabing dance room kaya madaling sumayaw.

Pagkatapos nito, dumederetso sila sa may mga treadmill para tumakbo at gawin ang pangalawang parte ng warm up. Ngunit, sina Jongin at Xing lang ang nag-wwarm up sa treadmill. Umaakyat si B sa ikalawang palapag para gamitin ang stationary bicycles. Ito ang ginagawa niyang warm-up to cardio para sa workout. Mas tumatagal siya kada Biyernes dahil sumasali siya sa RPM class.

Magkatabing treadmill ang ginamit ng dalawang kaibigan at nagsimula muna sila sa fast walk speed.

“Uy, do you think boyfriend niya yun?” Chismis ni Xing sa katabi.

“Still not over it?” Tumawa si Jongin. “We’ll see. I’m trying to get his attention pa.”

“Ni. ‘Di ka ginagawan ng move ever diba? Pati nga si B naisnob.”

“Baka ikaw pala yung type niya, bro.”

“Ay oo nga ‘no. Sayang, he doesn’t have Grindr,” Tawa ni Xing.

“Or baka he hid himself lang.”

“Tingin mo ba talaga he’s into guys? Eh ang sexy niyo ni B tapos iiwanan lang kayo sa ere?”

“You’ll never know,” Sagot ni Jongin. “I mean like we’ve been making a lot of eye contact na for a while. Hindi pa siya na-ooff sa ‘kin.”

“Eye contact lang,” Sinimulan nang itaas ni Xing ang bilis ng treadmill.

Gayon din si Jongin, “Yeah. So kutob ko talaga na he’s like us, man. B also sensed him.”

“Sabagay,” Sagot ni Xing na mga kasabay na ngisi. “Magaling talaga pang-amoy ng B ko.”

Ngumiti si Jongin at nakita niyang lumabas ng locker room si gwapo at ang kaibigan niya. Ang unang napansin niya ang agwat ng taas nina gwapo at Kyung.

“Uy Xing, baka we’re not his type pala? Look, o,” At tinuro ni Jongin ang dalawa gamit ang labi.

“Oh yeah… the guy’s not that tall ‘no?”

“Yeah, tapos medyo meaty rin like him.” 

“Wala tayo diyan, Ni,” Mahinang tumawa si Xing.

“Pero, assuming lang. Baka they’re just friends.”

Tahimik lang silang tumawa habang pinapanood ang dalawa na umakyat sa ikalawang palapag para magbuhat. Hindi kasi nag-sstretch si gwapo bago magsimulang mag-ehersisyo.

Pagkatapos ng kalahating oras, umakyat na sina Xing at Jongin para magbuhat. Sakto at nasa huling water break si B bago ang huling round nila sa RPM. Nilapitan ng isang pinapawisang Baekhyun ang dalawa.

“Chanyeol yung pangalan ni gwapo,” Bulong ni B sa dalawa.

“How’d you know?” Tanong ng jowa niya.

“Tinawag siya nung friend. Chanyeol yung pangalan.”

“Pati pangalan ang gwapo,” Ngisi ng jowa.

“O, Jongin, try mo na ulit powers mo ah, balik na kami sa loob,” Kumindat si B bago pumasok sa cycling room.

Dumeretso ang magkaibigan sa lat pulldown machine para i-warm up ang muscles nila sa likod. Sakto, kaharap nito ang weight bench kung saan gumagawa ng bench press sets sina Chanyeol at Kyung kaya sagip na sagip talaga ni Jongin ang pagmumukha ng lalaki. Umupo si Jongin pagkatapos na i-set ni Xing ang saktong weight para sa kanilang dalawa. Itinaas ni Jongin ang kanyang mga kamay at nag simulang gumawa ng sets gamit ang bar.

Habang ginagamit ang pulley, inoobserbahan ni Jongin ang dalawang lalaki gamit ang kanyang peripheral vision. Mukha namang stoic ang pagmumukha nila, pero laging *nag-sspot si Chanyeol sa kanya at parang inggit si Jongin na hinahawakan ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay ni Kyung sa mga reps niya. At pagkatapos, nagpalit sila ng pwesto para si Kyungsoo naman ang mag-sspot kay Chanyeol. Pansin ni Jongin na obvious na hindi bago sa pagbubuhat si Kyung na nakakasabay sa bigat ni Chanyeol; kaya siguro medyo malaman ito.

[ _*spot – ang pagtulong sa pagbubuhat ng weights._ ]

Laging nagsasalitan sina Jongin at Xing sa mga machines na ginagamit nila. Napagsabay na ng magkaibigan ang iskedyul ng kanilang focused muscles sa pag-eehersisyo. Sa mga araw na hindi sila nagkakasabay dahil sa mga problema sa trabaho o ibang trip na gagawin sa sched, nagagawa pa rin nilang magsabay ang pinatatamaan nilang mga muscle groups pagbalik nila sa gym. Si B naman ang medyo naiiba. Nakakasabay siya sa mga ginagawa ng dalawa ngunit may mga pagkakataong kalat ang kanyang sched kaya minsan kung likod ang gagawin nina Xing at Jongin, dibdib naman ang kanya. Tapos pagkalipas ng dalawang araw, magkasabay ulit silang tatlo. Hindi alam ni Jongin paano, pero si B rin kasi ang may pinakamagandang katawan sa kanilang tatlo aesthetically, kaya wala siyang alam sa kung paano nagagawa ni B ang magkaroon ng fit, cut, at toned na katawan kahit sabog ang sched. Sa araw na ito, nakahabol naman si B sa pagbubuhat at likod na rin ang pinatatamaan niya.

Nung nasa incline weight bench naman sina Chanyeol at Kyung, nasa T-Bar row machine naman ang dalawang kaibigan, pati si B na katatapos lang din mag-RPM kaya nakasabay na siya sa dalawa. Sakto, magkaharap din ang dalawang machine na ginagamit nina Chanyeol at Jongin. Literal na magkaharap ang mga taong gagamit ng mga machine at magiging chance na ito ni Jongin na lumandi, at para obserbahan din nina B at Xing ang dalawang gwapo.

“Kung ayaw niya, eh ‘di target ko yung kaibigan,” Bulong ni B kay Xing, kaya napahagikgik siya. “Bet ba?”

“Oo, cute din,” Sagot ni Xing sa jowa. “Kay Jongin na lang si ano…” At napalaki ang kanyang pagngisi.

Ginagawa ni Jongin ang kanyang set sa machine habang ginagamit ni Kyung yung inclined bench. Galing kay Kyung, lumipat ang mga mata ni Jongin kay Chanyeol na nakatayo sa likod ni Kyung, kung sakali kailangan niya ng spot. Pansin ni Jongin na nakatingin si Chanyeol sa mga dumbells na ginagamit ng kaibigan, kaya may duda siyang jowa o jinojowa nito si Kyung.

_Kung may something, dapat nakatingin sa mukha o sa bukaka, diba?_

Biglang kumurap ang mga mata ni Chanyeol pataas at nagkita ang kanilang mata. Nilaliman ni Jongin ng kanyang mga mata bilang sagot at pinaliit nang bahagya para magmukang ngumingisi ang kanyang mga mata nang hindi masyadong halata. At eto na, ang signature “lost, wide, doe-eyed expression” ni Chanyeol complete with his thick, parted lips kapag nagkakaroon sila ng eye contact sa gitna ng pag-eehersisyo. Alam ni Jongin na nakuha niya ito kaya pagtayo niya ng machine, inangat niya ang ulo niya nang kaunti at mabagal na kumurap. Sinundan siya ng tingin ni Chanyeol.

_Got you._

Si Chanyeol ang unang lumayo ng tingin. Ang tatlong segundong pagtitinginan ay tila walang katapusan. Sa totoo lang, ‘yan lang ang kailangan para magkaroon ng isang matagumpay na pag-landi. At kadalasan gumagana talaga ito kay Jongin. Sa kasamaang palad, hindi siya nagtagumpay sa araw na iyon dahil hindi na siya masyadong pinansin ni Chanyeol hanggang matapos ang kanilang sesyon sa gym.

“Wawa baby,” Sabi ni B habang pabirong pinalo ang pwet ni Jongin sa locker room pagkatapos nilang maligo.

_I’ll get you next time…_

\---------------

Sa mga sumunod na sesyon sa gym, lagi nang bitbit ni Chanyeol si Kyung kapag nag-eehersisyo. Naiinis na nang bahagya si Jongin kay Kyung kasi naging isang malaking cockblocker na ito sa pagitan nila ni Chanyeol. Napapraning na rin si Jongin dahil nahuli niyang tumalikod si Kyung para sumulyap sa kanya habang kinakausap ng lalaki si Chanyeol. Kinabahan agad si Jongin na baka siya ang pinag-uusapan ng mga ito. Na-confirm naman ni Jongin na siya ang pinag-uusapan dahil si Kyung na mismo ang nagbibigay ng senyales sa kanya paminsan-minsan gamit ang mga sulyap at ngiti.

Ngunit, na-confirm din ito na at least open ang relasyon nina Chanyeol at Kyung gaya nina B at Xing dahil positibo ang mga reaksyon ni Kyung sa kanya. Baka magamit din ito ni Jongin sa kanyang pakinabang.

…o baka hindi.

Dahil sa pangatlong linggo, hindi na siya pinapansin ni Chanyeol. Ayaw din naman niya paasahin si Kyung kaya, never na rin niyang binigyan ng green light ang mga pag-landi ni Kyung sa kanya. Hanggang sa pati si Kyung pinagwalang-bahala na si Jongin. Lumipat naman siya ng pag-landi kay B.

“Bilisan mo diyan, Ni, baka maunahan ka pa namin ni Xing na matikman si Kyung,” Biro ni B habang kumakain sila ng hapunan pagkatapos ng pageehersisyo.

“What if ayaw niya talaga?” May inis sa sagot ni Jongin. “And you speak as if yan lang talaga balak ko. Hello, there are other hot guys out there. And gym is life.”

“Chill,” Balik ni B. “This was our running joke ever since we met Chanyeol. Ganun ka ba nati-trigger sa sitwasyon—”

“Oo, I’m just pissed ‘cause he’s like making me paasa with positive responses pero wala naman ginagawa,” Sabay subo ng steak. “Creepy naman if I smile at him, pucha.”

Biglang tumawa si Xing kaya tumingin ang dalawa sa kanya.

“…ay sorry, hindi ba funny?” Tanong ni Xing.

Napa-buntong hininga si B bago magsalita ulit, “Pero may point naman ‘tong jowa ko. Isn’t it funny, Ni?”

“What’s funny?”

“Etong ganap niyo ni gwapo.”

“Yeah, man, I mean, you’ve done the best you can without spoon-feeding him everything,” Dagdag ni Xing. “You can’t always be like lahat gagawin mo na, as in kulang na lang you outright treat the gym like a bar.”

“Tama. Pre, ‘di mo pwedeng laplapin yan sa harap ng mga nagwo-workout sa gym. Kung dense siya o shy siya, wala ka nang magagawa, ‘Ni.”

“We also finish later than he does so umuuwi na siya before you get the chance to corner him in the locker room or outside the gym or something.”

“Also, like what you said, there are many other fish in the sea, Ni,” Lumaki ang ngiti ni B. “Sus, ang dali dali kaya for you to get laid.”

Malalim ang buntong hininga ni Jongin nang maalog na rin ng mga kaibigan niya ang utak niya. Ngumisi siya at tumingin sa mag-jowa.

“Hm. Sige. I won’t mind him na. _Only if_ siya ang magsa-start ng flirting process, baka pwede kong i-lead from there,” Sagot ni Jongin.

“Ayooowwwn,” Pumalakpak si B.

\---------------

Isang Sabado ng umaga, naisipang mag-ehersisyo si Jongin. Sa totoo lang, gusto niya talaga ang Sabado ng umaga dahil maliban sa may oras siya, wala ring masyadong tao dahil nagwawalwalan ang karamihan Biyernes ng gabi. Ang pakiramdam din niya, napaka-fresh niya sa umaga kaya good mood siya lagi. Masarap din talaga mag-ehersisyo ng Sabado ng umaga. Halos mga senior lang ang kasabay ni Jongin sa umagang iyon kaya tahimik ang gym at mas mapapabilis ang pag-workout ni Jongin. Introverted din kasi siya kaya mas nagkakaroon siya ng enerhiya kapag wala masyadong tao sa paligid.

Pagpasok ni Jongin sa gym, dumeretso siya sa locker room at nagpalit. Hindi siya nagkape dahil nagkape na siya papunta sa gym. Hindi rin nag-aalmusal si Jongin dahil dederetso siyang heavy lunch para sa gains at recovery. Pagpalit niya sa sexy gym attire niya, agad niyang isinusuot ang earpods para sa kanyang music.

Tahimik na tumatakbo si Jongin sa treadmill habang nakikinig sa mga kanta gamit ang earpods sabay nanonood (binabasa lamang ang headline at pinapanood ang biswal) ng umagang balita sa TV na nasa harap niya. Sa kalagitnaan ng kanyang pagtakbo, bigla niyang nakita sa kanyang peripheral ang isang taong pumasok sa gym. Bilang usisero, tumingin agad siya para makita kung sino ang gustong maka-ehersisyo sa umagang iyon. Medyo nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin nang makita si Chanyeol—mag-isa—na naglalakad galing sa entrance papunta sa may locker rooms.

Napalunok siya nang kaunti. Nagulat si Jongin na nagkataon talagang nagkasabay sila sa gym sa umagang iyon. Mukhang parte na talaga ng iskedyul ni Chanyeol ang pag-eehersisyo tuwing Sabado ng umaga. Ang nakapagtataka, hindi niya kasama si Kyung sa pagkakataong ito. Tadhana na ba ito? Hindi, delusyon lang ni Jongin. Natatawa lang siya dahil naisip ito.

Unang nagkita ang kanilang mga mata noong umakyat na si Chanyeol sa ikalawang palapag at katatapos lang ni Jongin sa isang set sa Smith Machine. Chest na pati braso ang mga target ni Jongin sa araw na iyon dahil pinagtuunan niya ng pansin ang kanyang likod kagabi. Kaya medyo maumbok ang kanyang pecs nang makita siya ni Chanyeol. Gaya ng nagawi ng nakaraang mga linggo, hindi pinansin ni Jongin si Chanyeol at ini-snob ito.

Dumeretso si Chanyeol sa may pull-up bar katapat ng Smith Machine. Nag-stretch muna siya ng braso, kaya agaw pansin ang naglalakihang braso nito, na pinagnasaan din nina Jongin, B, at Xing dati pa. Napalunok tuloy si Jongin ngunit iniwasan ng tingin bago pa siya mahuli ni Chanyeol na tumitingin sa kanya. Mahirap na lalo na’t silang dalawa lang ang tanging mga tao riyan sa ikalawang palapag sa oras na yon.

Nagsimula na naman si Jongin sa kanyang *superset kaya super push din ang kanyang ugali sa pag-eehersisyo ngayong umaga. Pagkatapos ng kanyang bench press at dumbbell lifts, malalim ang paghugot ni Jongin ng hinga bago umupo. Pagkaderetso ng kanyang likod, agad na sumalubong sa kanya ang pag-flex ng mga back muscles at biceps ni Chanyeol sa bawat pull up.

[ _*superset - isang uri ng workout kung saan gumagawa ng sunud-sunod na mga set ng iba’t ibang estilo ng workout na walang pahinga hanggang matapos ang isang round ng superset._ ]

Kitang-kita ang pag-unat ng maskels ni Chanyeol dahil sa suot na tank top. Bakit ba siya binabato ni Lord ng tukso? Bakit ba nilagay siya sa ganitong posisyon. Napainom tuloy si Jongin.

Sa natitirang mga oras ng umaga, talagang sinusubukan ni Lord ang pasensya ni Jongin dahil solo nilang dalawa ang ikalawang palapag at nakakalibog panoorin si Chanyeol na nag-eehersisyo. Lalo na’t noong nahihirapang magbuhat si Jongin ng barbell sa may decline bench, biglang lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Hey… um, need someone to spot you?” Bilog ang mata ni Chanyeol habang nagtatanong. Fuck—sarap ng boses niya.

“Hm?” Tulalang tumingin si Jongin dito. “Ah—nah, I got it bro, thanks.”

Sinungaling.

Siniksik ni Chanyeol ang kanyang labi sa kanyang bibig nang ngumiti siya nang may hiya. At putangina kitang-kita ang malalim na dimples ng lalaki na sabik na halikan, o kahit haplusin ni Jongin.

“Okay,” Tumango si Chanyeol bago tumalikod.

Mukhang hindi muna magdadagdag ng bigat si Jongin sa barbell para makayanan niyang buoin ang apat na set.

Simula noon, napapansin niyang paminsan-minsang sumusulyap si Chanyeol sa kanya. Mukhang concerned din ang lalaki sa kaligtasan at lakas ni Jongin, pero nainis na ang lalaki rito dahil nagmukhang nahihirapan siya sa kanyang pagbuhat. Nakakagambala rin si Chanyeol dahil naco-conscious si Jongin sa mga tingin niya, kahit minsan lang ito ginawa, at unti-unti rin siyang nawawalan ng ganang magbuhat.

Siguro ganito rin ang pakiramdam ni Chanyeol kapag sinusulyapan siya nila sa gym. Dati, pakiramdam ni Jongin na nakakadagdag sa lakas ng loob at kagwapuhan niya ang kapag may tumitingin sa kanya sa gym. Simple lang; bilang lalaki, ang ibig sabihin nito, naiinggit sila, nathe-threaten sila, o nabibighani sila sa awra ng lalaki. Ngunit, minsan, gaya ng nararamdaman ni Jongin kay Chanyeol ngayon, nangyayari rin ang kabaliktaran. Kapag wala ang tiwala sa sarili o lakas ng loob, kakainin talaga na mga nasa utak ang kalooban ng tao, at naiisip tuloy nila na baka mali ang ginagawa nila o hinuhusgahan sila—sila tuloy ang naiinggit at nathe-threaten lalo na kung mas maganda ang katawan ng kinakasama nila.

Kaya mas madali nang hindi pansinin ni Jongin si Chanyeol para sa kanyang katinuan at para dere-deretso ang magiging ehersisyo nito. Kung sa una, nabi-bitter lang si Jongin kay Chanyeol, ngayon, hindi na siya naging komportable sa pag-eehersisyo kasama nito. Hindi naman sila magkaibigan kaya hindi siya itinuturing na support system ni Jongin sa gym.

Makalipas ng isa pang oras, nailaban talaga ni Jongin ang kanyang pagbuhat. Ibinalik niya ang mga dumbbell na ginamit para sa biceps at uminom agad siya ng tubig. Napa-sulyap si Jongin kay Chanyeol habang gumagawa ito ng deadlift, tapos tumuloy na siyang bumaba sa unang palapag para dumeretso sa locker room.

Binuksan ni Jongin ang kanyang locker tapos nagsimulang maghubad ng damit. Nilagay niya ang gamit na gym attire sa isang plastic bag bago ibalik sa loob ng bag. Nilabas niya ang kanyang tuwalya, at binalot ito sa kanyang baywang. Tinanggal niya ang kanyang gamit na boxers at nilagay rin ito sa plastic bag. Ibinalik niya ang kanyang bag sa locker, kasama ang kanyang medyas at sapatos.

Paglakad niya papunta sa mga shower cubicles, napatigil siya sa harap ng sauna. Naisip niya na baka pwede siyang mag-sauna para makapag-destress, hindi lang para sa kanyang katawan, pero para rin sa kanyang trabaho dahil sa stress na ibinigay nito sa kanya. Kaya pumasok muna siya sa isang shower cubicle, ipinatong ang tuwalya sa ibabaw ng pinto bilang palatandaan na may taong gunagamit, atsaka nagbanlaw sa ilalim ng shower head. Pinunasan ni Jongin ang kanyang katawan para matanggal ang pawis at para medyo fresh bago pumasok ng sauna.

Paglabas niya ng shower cubicle, dumeretso siya sa sauna habang nakabalot ang tuwalya sa kanyang baywang. Pagpasok niya rito, pumunta agad si Jongin sa tabi ng uling para buhusan ng tubig at magsimulang initin pa lalo ang loob ng sauna. Umusog siya nang konti palayo sa uling at doon naupo para hindi masyadong mainit.

Sumandal agad si Jongin sa dingding at sinara ang kanyang mga mata hapang nagpapahinga sa init ng sauna. Malalim at mabagal ang paghinga nito habang unti-unting pumapaso ang init ng sauna na nagpapalabas ng pawis sa katawan ng lalaki. Malumanay na hinaplos ni Jongin ang kanyang pecs na umuumbok dahil sa pagbuhat, pati ang abs niyang umuuka-uka sa kanyang tiyan. Dinadama niya ang pagtaas-baba ng kamay sa kanyang katawan sa bawat paghinga. Iniwasan muna ni Jongin ang mga isipin tungkol sa trabaho. Ngayon, gusto niya munang mag-relax nang bahagya.

Naisip ni Jongin na paano kung magkaka-boyfriend din siya katulad ng mga kaibigan niya. Naisip niya na baka mahirapan siya dahil sa trabaho. Pero kahit na nakikita niya sina B at Xing na busy sa kani-kanilang trabaho, ngunit masaya pa rin at nakatira sila sa iisang bubong. Paano kaya nila ginagawa ‘yan, ang tumatakbo sa isip ni Jongin. Hindi naman naghahanap si Jongin. Mas gusto niya playtime ngunit kung papalarin siya, bakit naman hindi? All in the right time.

_Dadating din siya._

At may biglang nagbukas ng pintuan ng sauna kaya nagising si Jongin sa kanyang pagkawalang-diwa.

“Oh—sorry bro, you can rest lang there,” Si Chanyeol pala ‘to.

Ngunit hindi na kaya ni Jongin na bumalik sa pagkawalang-diwa. Gising na gising siya nang makita si Chanyeol na hubad, maliban sa tuwalyang nakabalot sa baywang. Mas malaki ang pecs ni Chanyeol ngunit mas malambot kesa sa pagka-firm ng kay Jongin. Wala rin itong uka-ukang abs, ngunti may saktong linya ng abs na nababalot ng isang manipis na patong ng taba kaya mukhang batak at malaki di hamak si Chanyeol kaysa sa kanya.

“A-Ah, okay lang,” Sagot ni Jongin nang umupo sa tapat niya si Chanyeol. “Bawal naman talaga matulog dito.”

At nagpalitan sila ng malambing na ngiti. May kumunot sa tiyan ni Jongin kaya napa-ayos siya ng upo. Ang gwapo kasi ni Chanyeol—ang ngiti nito, ang dimples nito, at ang malinis nitong pagka-mestizo. Napaisip tuloy si Jongin na sana hindi na lang siya nag-sauna kung makakasama lang niya si Chanyeol nang ganito.

Ngunit, dumaan din sa isip ni Jongin na na-corner niya, sa wakas, si Chanyeol. Itinapon na niya sa basurahan ang dating gawi na hindi pansinin ang lalaki at kalimutan ang pang-aakit dito; kahit hindi sila magtatalik, basta makilala at maging kaibigan ang lalaki okay na para sureball ang chance nito sa hinaharap.

_Once again… let the games fucking begin._

“So, naggy-gym ka every Saturday morning?” Tanong ni Jongin.

“Yeah, walang tao eh,” Sagot ni Chanyeol nang sumandal sa dingding. “Nakakagana mag-workout kasi walang kaagaw. I saw you some Saturdays before.”

Kapansin-pansin ang kapiranggot na flab sa tiyan ni Chanyeol dahil sa bagong position nito sa kinauupuan. Gustong paulanan ni Jongin ng halik ang tiyan ng lalaking kaharap.

“Ah, yeah, paminsan-minsan lang naman ako naggy-gym pag Saturday. There were some Saturdays naman na hindi kita nakita.”

“Ah, baka busy or pagod,” Tawa ni Chanyeol. “Napapainom din ako pag Friday night so…”

At mahinang tumawa ang dalawa. Nakuha na ni Jongin na gustong magpatuloy si ni Chanyeol sa isang conversation. Good sign. Kaya…

“Jongin pala, bro,” Inabot ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay sa lalaki nang nagpakilala siya.

“Chanyeol.”

_I know._

At nakipagkamay si Chanyeol kay Jongin. Ayan na naman ang maliit na ngiti ni Chanyeol. Jusko po, hindi na alam ni Jongin ang gagawin kung lumaki pa ang ngiti ng gwapong ito. Kung mga malumanay na ngiti may kumukunot sa tiyan niya, ewan na lang kung anong mangyayari kapag ngumiti siya nang malaki.

Ultimate plan na talaga ni Jongin: dapat mapapasakanya si Chanyeol.

“At saka nga pala, bro, hindi mo kasama yung… kaibigan mo today?” Siyempre kailangang tanungin ni Jongin ang tungkol sa third party.

“Ah, yung mas maliit sa ‘kin pero malaki yung katawan?” Nagpigil ng tawa si Jongin. “Wala, he’s not a morning person. Tapos may mga inaasikaso siya every Saturday morning so hindi rin talaga kaya.”

Mukhang super close ah… dahil mukhang may history na sila at may alam sa personal life… boyfriend..?

“I see… Parang I see you guys together lagi sa gym eh haha!” Plastic na ngiti. “Parang recently mo lang siya dinala? As far as I remember?”

Tumango si Chanyeol at, ayan na, anlaki ng ngiti nito. Umungol si Jongin sa isip niya. Bakit kinikilig siya sa ngiti ni Chanyeol?

“Yeah, alagang bakal gym kasi yung friend ko,” Ayan na naman ang dimples. “Actually, best friend ko siya. And recently, dahil lumipat siya near my place, nag-scout siya for gyms. I was able to convince him to gym here na lang.”

_BEST. FRIEND._

Guminhawa bigla ang kalooban ni Jongin nang malaman na magkaibigan lang si Chanyeol at Kyung. Tila narinig niyang kumanta ang isang koro ng mga anghel kahit nasa sauna siya. Ngunit, sa gitna ng saya niya sa loob, nahuli ni Jongin na nag-iba bigla ang ngiti ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi na ito maamo—mistulang may pagka-pilyo ang ngiti ng lalaki.

_Ano kayang iniisip niya…_

“Kung gusto mo, sa susunod na gym session natin, pakilala kita sa best friend ko,” Nag-iba rin ang tono ng pananalita ni Chanyeol. Medyo banayad ang pagbago ngunit sa isang eksperto gaya ni Jongin, napansin niya agad ito.

_Nice move._

“Sure,” Sagot ni Jongin bilang paggalang. “I can introduce you to my friends na rin. Mga college buddies ko,” Dagdag niya bilang sagot sa galaw ni Chanyeol.

“Sige ba,” Binalik ni Chanyeol ang imbitasyon. “Nice to have more friends din in the gym.”

Nagkita ang mata ng dalawa, at pareho nang matusok ang titigan ng dalawa. Dito na inisip ni Jongin na iparating kay Chanyeol ang gusto niya talaga. Oras na para gumalaw.

“Wait lang bro, I’ll just have some water. I’ll be back,” Sabi ni Jongin bago tumayo sa kinauupuan.

Dinisplay na niya ang kanyang katawan sa lalaki. Maayos ang kanyang tindig kaya kita ang lapad ng kanyang balikat, at pinaputok na rin ang kanyang dibdib. Pasimflex na rin ang kanyang ipinagmamalaking eight-pack abs. Sumulyap siya kay Chanyeol bago lumabas ng sauna at napansin niya ang malalagkit na mga matang sumasagadsad sa bawat uka ng maskels ni Jongin.

Habang uminom siya ng tubig sa drinking fountain sa labas ng sauna para ma-rehydrate, pasimple niyang tinanggal ang tali ng kanyang tuwalya sa harap. Pagkatapos, inikot niya ang magkabilang dulo ng tuwalya para nasa likod niya ito. Doon niya hinawakan ang magkabilang dulo ng tuwalya at hindi na niya ito tinali.

Pagbalik ni Jongin sa loob ng sauna, binuklat niya ang kanyang tuwalya sa likod at patuloy na nanukso kay Chanyeol. Sa biswal ng lalaki, nakabuklat nga ang tuwalya ni Jongin ngunit nakatakip ito sa mga hiyas niya kaya walang nakikita si Chanyeol. Umupo si Jongin na direktang nakasalo ang kawayan sa pwetan, at maluwang na nilapag ang kanyang tuwalya sa kanyang kandungan. Ganito, baka mas matukso si Chanyeol dahil isang hablot lang, magiging hubo’t hubad na si Jongin. Konting tagilid lang din ng ulo ni Chanyeol, masisilipan din niya ang mga itinatagong kayamanan ng sexy na lalaki.

Pasimple ang pag-ngisi ni Jongin nang nagkaharap na naman sila ni Chanyeol.

“I’ll just stay here for a bit and I’ll shower na rin,” Sabi ni Jongin, at tumango si Chanyeol.

Nararamdaman na ni Jongin ang tensyon sa paligid niya, at nakakadagdag talaga ang init ng sauna. Kaya nagbuhos na naman siya ng kaunting tubig sa uling para mag lalong uminit sa loob. Hindi nakita ni Jongin, ngunit napalunok si Chanyeol nang unatin ng lalaki ang kanyang katawan para abutin ang tabo para sa tubig. Pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang pinagpapawisang mukha at dibdib gamit ang kanyang kamay. Gustong dilaan ni Jongin ang kamay nito.

Tumahimik na silang dalawa at nagsimula ang labanan ng mga mata. Inumpisahan ito ni Jongin; ngumisi ang kanyang mga mata habang nakatitig sa lalaking nasa harap niya. Ganon din ang mga malalim na mga mata ni Chanyeol sa mga mata ni Jongin. Ang paligsahan na ito ang magpapatunay sa kung sino ang mas angat—sino ang mas may tapang at kagat. Sa huli niyan, isa sa kanila ang magpuputol ng titigan, at depende na rin kung ano ang gagawin pagkatapos. Tinaas ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kilay nang kaunti bilang senyas kay Jongin—isang paraan din ng pagdagdag ng kahulugan ang kanyang pagtitig.

Iisa lang ang ibig sabihin nito— _gusto rin niya_.

Mukhang mga naka-awra lang sila sa isa’t isa at magkaugnay ang kanilang mata. At para sa karaniwang tao, parang tanga ang dalawang lalaking ito, ngunit ang hindi nila alam, malaliman ang paligsahan ng dalawa. Marami ang nasasabi, at nagkakaintindihan ang dalawang manlalaro rito. Kung ano ang sinasabi nila, hindi malalaman ng ibang tao, ngunit sa kanilang dalawa, this the game for dominance and intercourse. Mga mababangis na hayop na nagtatagisan, ngunit dahil mga tao sina Jongin at Chanyeol, sapat na ang lakas ng mga titig nila.

Lumaki ng bahagya ang ngisi ng bibig ni Jongin bago siya tumayo, hawak hawak ang mga dulo ng kanyang tuwalya sa likod niya. Walang imik, ilang segundo ang ginamit niya sa pagtitig bago putulin ito. Hindi ibig sabihin na dahil si Jongin ang unang nagputol, siya agad ang talo. Malaswa ang mga huling titig ni Jongin kay Chanyeol kaya nagtagal ang karisma ng mga mata niya sa alaala ng lalaki, at habang naglalakad palabas ng sauna si Jongin, ang nakikita pa rin sa utak ni Chanyeol ang malagkit na mga mata nito. Idagdag pa ang biswal ng sexy na likod ni Jongin at ang maluwag na paghawak ng tuwalya na masarap hatakin para hubarin nang tuluyan ang lalaki.

Pinanood lang ni Chanyeol si Jongin nang iwanan siya nito na mag-isa sa sauna hanggang sa pagpasok ni Jongin sa loob ng kanyang shower cubicle.

  
  


Malalim ang pagbuntong hininga ni Jongin nang magbilad siya sa ilalim ng malakas na tagaktak ng shower head. Malamig ito kaya nakakaginhawa sa kanya na galing sa mainit na sauna. Nakababa lang ang kanyang ulo habang humihinga. Para sa kanya, he did a good job. Hindi lang sa pagbuhat, ngunit sa kanyang pang-aakit kay Chanyeol. Kahit na walang mangyayari sa araw na ‘yon, sapat na sa kanya na malaman ni Chanyeol ang pakay niya, at yan mismo ang nagpapatunay na nasa-upper hand si Jongin.

Habang binabanlawan ni Jongin ang kanyang pinagpawisang katawan, may narinig siya. Isang tunog na naglagay ng mapilyong ngisi sa kanyang mukha. May kumatok sa pintuan ng cubicle niya kaya katiting na binuksan ni Jongin ang pinto para makita kung sino ang nasa kabila nito. Nakatayo si Chanyeol sa harap ng pintuan na blanko ang ekspresyon sa mukha, pero mabilog pa rin ang mga mata.

Binuksan pa ni Jongin nang bahagya ang pintuan bilang senyales na maaaring pumasok ang lalaki. Lumibot ang tingin ni Chanyeol bago pumasok dahil baka may tao sa paligid. Buti na lang, mukhang silang dalawa lamang ang nasa shower room. Hininaan ni Jongin ang agos ng shower nang sumama si Chanyeol sa kanya sa cubicle.

Nang tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang kanyang tuwalya at isinampay sa tabi ng tuwalya ni Jongin sa pintuan ng cubicle, doon lang nila natanto na hubo’t hubad na talaga silang dalawa. Parehong malambot ang kanilang mga ari kaya masasabing natural talaga sila sa harap ng isa’t isa. Napansin ni Jongin ang happy trail ni Chanyeol na tumuloy sa makapal na bulbol sa itaas ng kanyang tite. Kay Jongin naman, manipis ang happy trail at mukhang bagong trim ang bulbol nito. Talagang kayumanggi ang kulay ng ari ni Jongin at tumpak ito sa medyo dusty brown na kulay ng ari ni Chanyeol.

Nagpalitan sila ng ngiti bago ibinaba ni Chanyeol ang kanyang toiletry bag at nauna sa paglapit kay Jongin. Nilagay ng lalaki ang kanyang mga kamay sa maliit na baywang ni Jongin. Agad na niyakap ni Jongin ang baywang ng kasama at agad na nilapit ang kanyang mukha para lasapin ang matagal na niyang tinatakam. Tahimik na naghahalikan ang dalawang lalaki sa ilalim ng shower—at sa kaligayahan ni Jongin, masarap humalik si Chanyeol.

Malambot ang makapal na mga labi ng lalaki, at tila mga unan na hinahaplos at kinakalong ang mga labi ni Jongin, na malambot at makapal din. Nahihigop ang mga labi ni Jongin sa gitna ng mga malalambot na unan, kaya mas madiin na ang paghalik ni Jongin dala ng pagkagutom nito. Libog na libog na siya at nagpakasakim sa sarap sa pagkakataong ito.

_I want more._

Habang mapusok ang pagsalubong ng mga labi, idinidiin na ni Jongin ang kanilang mga harapan. Ikinikiskis nilang pareho ang kanilang mga basang hinaharap, kaya bumibilis na rin ang pagsaludo ng kanilang mga katigasan. Malikot ang kamay nilang dalawa; minamapa ang kalawakan ng kanilang mga likuran para lubos na maramdaman nila ang isa’t isa. Mapaglarong minasahe ni Jongin ang pwet ni Chanyeol, na nagresulta sa isang malalim na buntong hininga palabas ng ilong nito. Matambok ang pwet ng lalaki buhat ng taba na nag-ipon dito kahit mukha siyang flat nung tinititigan nina Jongin ang pwetan ni Chanyeol habang nakakasabay siya sa gym.

Dahil sa tubig ng shower, swabeng umakyat ang mga kamay ni Jongin galing sa pwet ni Chanyeol hanggang sa isinabit niya ito sa balikat ng lalaki. Habang nagkikiskisan ang dalawa sa libog, tila nagwre-wrestling ang mga dila nilang dalawa nang mas tumindi ang paghahagkan. Si Chanyeol naman ang naglaro—minasahe rin niya ang maskuladong pwetan ni Jongin at pinag-eksperimentuhan ang magiging reaksyon ni Jongin sa pag buka ng pwetan nito at pagkiliti sa butas nito gamit ang isng daliri.

Napaigkas si Jongin sa ginawa at malambot na kinagat ang labi ni Chanyeol bago ihiniwalay ang kanilang mga labi. Namumula sa katigasan ang ari ni Jongin sa ginawa ni Chanyeol, kaya mukhang napahudyat si Jongin sa gustong gawin ng kasama. At kung hindi pa malaking senyas ang katigasan ni Jongin, kumindat din siya sa sa lalaki at hinigpitan ang paghawak sa balikat nito para paghandaan ang sarili sa mga susunod na mangyayari. Gamit lamang ang tubig na dumadaloy sa butas ni Jongin, ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang kanyang daliri sa loob ng lalaki. Napakagat si Jongin sa kanyang labi nang maramdaman ang makapal na daliri ng lalaki.

Nagkatitigan ang dalawa nang matindi habang mabagal na nilalabas-masok ni Chanyeol ang kanyang daliri sa mainit na butas ni Jongin. Maalinsangan at mapahinuhod ang mga mata ni Jongin habang nakatingin sa mga mabilog na mata ni Chanyeol, at nakakadagdag libog sa kanya ang pagkunot ng kilay ng lalaki. Sarap na sarap na si Jongin sa daliri pa lang, pa’no pa kaya sa kalakihang nakaipit sa pagitan nilang dalawa?

Si Chanyeol naman ngayon ang unang pumutol sa malaswang pagtitigan nila para isara ang pagitan ng kanilang mga labi at magbigay ng maraming mga halik. Ngumiti lang si Jongin sa ginawa ni Chanyeol, at mukhang dahil mas binilisan na nito ang paglabas-pasok ng kanyang daliri. Gustong gusto nang umungol ni Jongin pero hindi pwede—huwag dito sa publiko.

“Kaya pang isa?” Mahinang bumulong si Chanyeol sa mga labi ni Jongin at tumango lang ito bilang sagot.

Pagpasok ni Chanyeol ng dalawang daliri sa butas ni Jongin, bumuka ang bibig nito atsaka kumunot ang kanyang mukha. Nararamdaman na ni Jongin ang hapdi ng kanyang butas dahil tubig lang ang ginawa nilang pampadulas. Itinago ni Jongin ang kanyang mukha sa balikat ni Chanyeol at humingang malalim. Naintindihan naman ito ni Chanyeol kaya maingat siya sa paggalaw ng kanyang dalawang daliri.

Swabe niyang inunti-unti ang pagpasok sa kailaliman ng pwet ni Jongin. Nanginig si Jongin sa pagdiin ng mga daliri sa pinakailalim na kayang abutin, at napaigkas muli ang kanyang katigasan. Para mayroong magawa si Jongin, pumiglas siya sa katawan ni Chanyeol para hawakan niya sa iisang palad ang dalawang naninigas na burat sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Kinagat ni Chanyeol ang kanyang labi nang itinaas baba ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay sa kanilang mga tite.

Ang sarap ng pakiramdam ng pagdagan ng kanilang mga ari sa isa’t isa. Mas malaki si Chanyeol kesa kay Jongin, ngunit proud pa rin siya sa kanyang pangkaraniwan na ari. Wala sa kapal o haba ng tite, nasa paggamit nito. Pero—putangina—ang laki talaga tignan ng tarugo ni Chanyeol. Mas makapal ito kesa sa kanya at mas mahaba pa. Natatakam na si Jongin na tikman ang ari nito.

Unti-unti nang bumibilis ang paggalaw ng kanilang mga kamay, at gusto nang sumigaw si Jongin. Nakakadagdag sa libog ni Chanyeol ang pagkalaswa ng ekspresyon ng mukha ni Jongin. Mas tumigas ang lalaki habang pinapanood si Jongin na hirap na hirap na pigilan ang ungol sa sarap.

Gamit ang kabilang kamay, pinatay na ni Chanyeol ang shower at tinanggal ang kanyang mga daliri sa pwetan ng lalaki. Sumenyas si Chanyeol gamit ang kanyang daliri na umikot si Jongin. Agad na sumunod ang lalaki at tumalikod. Tumuwad si Jongin at sumandal sa pader gamit ang kanyang mga braso—tila inaalay ang kanyang pwet. Alam nila na mabilisan lang talaga ito dahil nasa publiko sila at baka may makahuli sa kanila. Kaya sinulit nilang dalawa ang mabilis na oras na meron sila.

Nang makita ang pwet at likuran ni Jongin, naging pagkakataon na ni Chanyeol na sambahin ang katawang pinagpapantasyahan din niya. Dinaan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga kamay sa kalaparan ng likod ni Jongin at pinagmasdan ang bawat pag-flex ng kanyang back muscles. Fuck ang mahinang komento ni Chanyeol habang hinahaplos ang maliit na baywang ni Jongin na kinaaaliwan talaga ni Chanyeol.

Jinakol muna ni Chanyeol ang kanyang katigasan habang inaabot ang kanyang toiletry bag. Pagbukas nito, naglabas siya ng isang sachet ng condom at bote ng pampadulas. Ekspertong pinunit ni Chanyeol ang sachet ng condom gamit ang ngipin at isinuot sa kanyang naninigas na tarugo gamit ang kamay niyang panjakol. Ibinalik niya ang sachet sa bag bago nanlamas ng pampadulas sa kanyang titeng nakabalot sa condom, pati sa butas ni Jongin.

In true quickie fashion, mabilis niyang ibinalik ang bote sa bag, isinara, at idiniin ang dulo ng kanyang tite sa butas ni Jongin sa loob lamang ng dalawang segundo. Napakapit si Jongin sa pader nang binabanat ni Chanyeol ang kanyang butas.

_Shit ang laki nga._

Ipinatong ni Jongin ang kanyang noo sa kanyang mga palad. Malalim at mabilis ang kanyang paghinga para mailayo ang atensyon niya sa sakit. Nakahawak din si Chanyeol sa balakang ng lalaki, kaya hinahaplos na rin siya rito pataas sa baywang para pakalmahin siya. At nang maramdaman na ni Jongin ang kabuuan ng kalakihan ni Chanyeol sa loob ng kanyang butas, napahangos siya sa laki at sa mabilis na pag-iiba ng pakiramdam mula sa sakit papunta sa sarap.

Napalalim ang pagbuntong hininga ni Chanyeol nang maramdaman ang masarap na init ng pagkasikip ni Jongin. Idiniin niya ang kanyang harap sa pwetan ni Jongin bago nagsimula ang mababaw at mabagal na paglabas-masok ng kanyang ari. Mga maliliit at mahinang paghinga ang maririnig sa dalawa ngayong kalmado na sila. Sinimulan din ni Jongin na jakulin ang kanyang katigasang hayok sa atensyon.

Ngunit, unti-unti nang lumalayo ang paglabas ng katigasan ni Chanyeol bago pumasok, at napapa-kagat ng labi si Jongin sa sarap. Bahagyang bumibilis din ang pagbayo ng lalaki sa butas ni Jongin, ngunit maingat si Chanyeol na hindi masampal ng kanyang harap ang pwetan ni Jongin para maiwasan ang paggawa ng ingay. Kaya mga mahahaba at mabababaw na pagbayo ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol para hindi matamaan ang pwet ni Jongin. Minsan, idinidiin din ni Chanyeol ang pagpasok ng kanyang burat para kahit magkadikit ang kanyang harap sa pwet ng kasama, hindi ito makakagawa ng ingay.

Sumasakit na kay Jongin ang pagbawal sa kanya na umungol. Pero, sa totoo lang, sanay na siya rito—from occasional shower sex dito sa gym hanggang sa public sex, natutuong magpigil si Jongin sa paggawa ng mga ingay. Ngunit iba pa rin sa pakiramdam ang pakikipagtalik sa isang taong matagal nang pinagnanasaan. Napupuno ng siklab ang buong katawan at dumodoble ang libog at sarap na nararanasan ni Jongin.

Iniangat ni Chanyeol ang katawan ni Jongin para mas maabot nito ang mukha ng lalaki. Inikot ni Jongin ang itaas na bahagi ng katawan para magkita muli ang kanilang mga mata at gamit ang kabilang braso, isinabit niya ito sa leeg ni Chanyeol. Unat ang namamagang bicep ni Jongin habang nakasabit sa lalaki at napakasenswal ang larawan ng pagkaunat ng katawan niya sa posisyon na ito na binigyang-diin pa ng ganda ng porma ng katawan ng lalaki. Naghalikan na naman ang dalawa habang binibilisan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang pagbayo. Gayon din ang pagbilis ng galaw ng kamay ni Jongin sa kanyang tite.

Kalaunan, nagsimula nang humingal si Jongin at tinigil ang paggalaw ng kanyang labi. Sa pagtatapos ng kanyang umaga, naabot na niya ang kanyang kasukdulan at ibinuga ang kanyang tamod sa dingding at sahig ng cubicle nila. Isang mahinang ingit ang lumabas sa bunganga ni Jongin nang nilabasan siya. Patuloy ang kanyang pagsalsal para lasapin ang sarap ng natamong kasukdulan.

Binilisan din ni Chanyeol ang pagbayo nang maramdaman ang pagsikip ng pwet ni Jongin sa kanyang ari. Hindi nagtagal, hinugot ni Chanyeol ang kanyang katigasan sa butas ni Jongin at tinanggal ang condom. Habang sinasalsal nito ang kanyang katigasan, kusang umikot si Jongin para humarap sa lalaki at lumuhod. Dinilaan niya ang namamagang ulo ng tite bago ito sinupsop nang mabilisan. Binuka ni Jongin ang kanyang bibig at inilabas ang kanyang dila para sa lalaki.

Mabilis ang paghingal ni Chanyeol bago siya sumirit ng mainit na tamod na dumiretso sa dila ng lalaki at pininturahan ang mukha nito. Mahina ang pagnginig ng binti ni Chanyeol habang idinadanas ang kanyang kasukdulan. Maamong tinanggap ni Jongin ang malapot na tamod at hinayaan na dumihan ang kanyang mukha. Nang matapos ang pagpapalabas ni Chanyeol, ipinunas niya ang basang dulo ng kanyang burat sa dila ni Jongin.

Dumura muna si Jongin sa sahig bago tumayo. Mapusok na naman ang paghagkan ng dalawa; umiikot-ikot ang kanilang mga dila sa gitna ng paghalik. Maya maya, isang madiin pero malambot na halik ang iniwan ng dalawa sa isa’t isa bago paandarin ulit ang shower. Inilagay ni Chanyeol ang gamit na condom sa sachet na nasa loob ng kanyang bag at naghilamos naman si Jongin ng mukha.

Tahimik silang naligo nang magkasabay. Mula sa pag-shampoo hanggang sa pagsabon ng katawan, tahimik ang dalawang lalaki, gaya ng buong pagtatalik nila. Magkahiwalay rin silang maligo kahit nasa loob ng parehong cubicle. Pagkatapos magbanlaw, mukhang mauuna na si Chanyeol na lumabas ng cubicle.

Maliit ang pagngiti ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Itinuro ni Chanyeol ang kanyang sarili pagkatapos sumenyas siya sa pintuan. Ngumiti pabalik si Jongin at nagpaalam gamit ang kamay. Ang hindi niya inasahan, lumapit muli si Chanyeol sa mukha niya para halikan. Iba ang halik na ito—mabagal, malumanay, at puno ng alala. Paghiwalay ni Chanyeol sa kanya, hindi na siya nag-aksaya ng oras at tuluyang lumabas ng shower cubicle.

Namula ang pagmumukha ni Jongin, ngunit hindi niya ito malalaman. At dahil sa malamig na tubig, hindi niya nararamdaman na umiinit pala ang kanyang mga pisngi. Ngumiti siya sa kanyang sarili at tumalikod para ipagpatuloy ang pagligo. At si Chanyeol lamang ang tanging laman ng kanyang isip hanggang sa nakalabas siya ng locker room.

Katahimikan—isang salitang nagbibigay depenisyon sa kabuuan. Tahimik ang laro nila. At bilang mga manlalarong may mga karanasan, nakakayanan nilang bumuo ng isang usapan at isang sesyon ng pagtatalik na gamit lang ang mata at mga banayad na paggalaw ng katawan.

Tahimik.

Mabilis din, subalit pinagsamantalahan.

Tahimik at mabilis ang nagbibigay depenisyon sa kultura nila. Hindi lamang sa paglalandi at sa pagtatalik—ganyan lalo kapag tago at hindi ladlad. Totoong mahirap ang galawan at talagang kailangang humanap ng paraan para lamang makasungkit ng kahit isang pagkakataon.

Tahimik at pang mabilisan ang laro nila. Paunahang magkaroon ng kasama sa pagtatalik man o sa buhay; at gumagalaw lang sila sa napakaliit na komunidad nila. Kung hindi sila mabilis, mauubusan sila ng options sa kalaunan. Kung hindi sila tahimik, malalaman ng maliit na komunidad kung sinu-sino ang mga nakasama na nila at ladlad ang kabuuan ng pagkatao nila.

Paglabas ni Jongin ng gym, hinawi niya ang kanyang mamasa-masang buhok nang mahipan siya ng hangin galing sa labas. Naglalakad na siya papuntang parking lot nnag nang may tumapik sa kanyang balikat. Paglingon ni Jongin, hindi niya inasaan ang taong makikita niya.

“Hey, um… kung wala kang gagawin for lunch, do you… want to have lunch together?” Ngiting pogi with killer dimples si Chanyeol.

Tulala si Jongin sa sorpresang naghintay para sa kanya. Medyo nawalan siya bigla ng sasabihin ngunit hindi na niya ito patatagalin pa.

“Sure, bro.”

Kaya, sa huli, sino ang nag-wagi sa paligsahan nilang dalawa?

Ewan. Silang dalawa lamang ang nakakaalam.

**WAKAS**

**Author's Note:**

> Ayan na po mga kaibigan! Kayo na rin po bahala kung anong bibigyan niyong meaning sa nangyari sa huli.
> 
> Inuulit ko, hango sa totoong mga karanasan ng mga kaibigan ko at iba nilang nakwento sa akin ang likha na ito. Medyo nakakagulat sa una ngunit ganito po talaga ang mga ganap na narinig ko sa mga kwento nila. Sana maliwanagan kayo sa mga pangyayari sa kwento at mas nakilala niyo ang isang bahagi ng LGBT community at ang kultura nito. Sana rin nabigyan ko ng inspirasyon ang ibang tao para manaliksik tungkol sa mga LGBT at ikwento ang mga naitagong kultura nila maliban sa mga alam lang ng karamihan sa ibabaw para mas mabigyan ng halaga ang LGBT na komunidad at siyempre mas mabigyan din nating mga manunulat ng hustisya ang pagsusulat ng mga kwentong LGBT.
> 
> Kung nagustuhan niyo po ang kwentong ito, maaari ninyo itong ipasa at ikalat sa inyong mga kaibigan. ;)
> 
> Mabuhay!!


End file.
